


Making Music

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bondage, Cisco Ramon Is A Human Vibrator, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Piper plays the flute, but Vibe plays the Piper.





	Making Music

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by the Make Cisco Ramon Is A Human Vibrator a Tag Campaign, and by day two of Flarrowverse Shipyard's 2019 Rarepair Week, for the prompted ship Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway.

Two of the gods running around—although some would say  _ running amok _ —were Piper, the god of music; and Vibe: the god of blacksmiths. Vibe had started out making weapons, but as he witnessed the destruction wrought by his creations, he switched to making armor. Piper, among thirsty circles, was also the god of twinks due to his small stature, although he’s not much shorter than Vibe; Vibe’s just girthier. As such, Piper couldn’t bear much weight, but Vibe’s armor fit him well and guarded his heart equally well. Piper’s heart was in actuality Vibe’s, just like Vibe’s heart belonged to Piper.

> “The ropes aren’t too tight, are they?” Vibe asked as he checked them. “Or rough or something?”
> 
> “They’re soft as margarine, babe, have at me!” Piper rolled his body like a wave desperate to crash upon a cliff.

Piper’s dick, however, belonged to just about any man who crossed his path. By their fifth century, mortals had three compilations just of Piper’s conquests. Piper wooed so many men with his music that the flute became the signal that a man was gay. Granted, any instrument one blew into was liable to become that anyone, but Piper reinforced the idea for the flute in particular. Some myths went so far as to claim that Piper was so good at sex that anyone who had sex with him couldn’t cum without him again, either physically there or in their thoughts.

> Vibe straddled Piper’s hips and asked another question, “So how many marriages did you ruin while you were out?”
> 
> “I don’t wreck marriages,” Piper squawked with a smile.
> 
> “Anymore.”
> 
> Piper snickered, “These days, the only thing I’m interested in wrecking is our bed.”

Now, some parents  _ told _ their children that Piper’s escapades stopped when he and Vibe began courting, but those parents dreaded exposing their children to the complexities of the world, especially complexities of the sexual variety. In actuality, Vibe joined in on some of Piper’s conquests, and Vibe had plenty of his own. And unlike Piper, Vibe also bedded women. Vibe’s meek demeanor didn’t make him any less thirsty than his openly lustful peers.

> Piper sigh-hissed in pleasure as Vibe gave him nips and bites. His toes curled as this culminating in nibbling his nipples.

Vibe was never jealous of Piper bedding mortals, nor vice-versa, because mortals died in a hundred years, tops, and took about twenty years to reach maturity. Eighty years with a toy was a grain of sand on the beach of immortality. For every night Piper spent with a mortal, he spent a dozen with Vibe by virtue of their longevity. And honestly, deities did it better anyway. Bedding a mortal was more about bedding the cute thing that crossed their path. Not even the most masterful of mortals could compare to the technique of a deity.

> “I saw Bronson again,” Piper said.
> 
> “Oh, how is he?” Vibe perked up.
> 
> “He’s so old now.”
> 
> “Mortals do that, honey.”
> 
> “He’s not too old to get it up though.”
> 
> “You didn’t!”
> 
> “I did. Twice!”
> 
> “Damn!” Vibe whistled. Twice was amazing for mortal men. Vibe generally prefered women anyway, but he loved how he could bring so much pleasure to a mortal woman. A mortal man tired far too soon for Vibe’s liking. No wonder Piper bedded mortal man after mortal man. He needed a battalion of them just for a glimmer of satisfaction.

Also, Vibe vibrated. Parents of young children said his name came from his powers. Well, one of the uses of his powers was being a mortal—or rather, immortal vibrator. And unlike the speed deities, Vibe wasn’t limited to vibrating himself.

> Piper writhed in his restraints when Vibe activated his powers in time with another bite. Vibe was avoiding Piper’s dick.
> 
> “Fucking tease,” it wasn’t a genuine complaint. Piper desired the desperation that came with denial. It was like stretching the moment he spent airborne before the lake swallowed him whole. It was like spending a day on the edge of a cliff. It was like he was a mortal desperate for his favorite deity to bed him again.
> 
> Piper screamed when Vibe targeted the vibrations solely at his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of the event!


End file.
